villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yosemite Sam
|origin = Hare Trigger (1945) |occupation = Type dependent on Version: |skills = Superhuman strength Superhuman resistance Superhuman speed His two revolvers Capacity to learn from mistakes therefore will not be fooled by the same trickery twice |hobby = Loving having money above all else. |goals = Get rich quick. Hunt down Bugs Bunny (ongoing) Hunt down and eat Daffy Duck (in Along Came Daffy) Defeat Speedy Gonzales (in Pancho's Hideaway) |crimes = Attempted murder Theft Arson False imprisonment Robbery Animal cruelty Attempted child murder |type of villain = Raunchy Outlaw}} Samuel Michelangelo Rosenbaum, or more better known as Yosemite Sam, is one of the main antagonists in Looney Tunes franchise, who is one of Bugs Bunny's three archenemies (with Elmer Fudd and Marvin the Martian). He was created because creator Friz Freleng needed a tougher figure to be Bugs Bunny's enemy since he considered Elmer Fudd too soft. Appearance Yosemite Sam is usually depicted as a human cowboy with a fiery temper and a hatred of rabbits to match. He is also very trigger-happy and will start firing his trademark revolvers, rifles, flintlock guns, etc. at any moment, he isn't the brightest of villains though - in fact he can probably be considered extremely stupid at times and is easily tricked into humiliating and/or painful situations. Like any good villain Yosemite Sam keeps coming back despite his continual failings but he doesn't seem to be any wiser for it, still falling for the same old tricks - of course this is a trait common to many cartoon villains, not just Yosemite Sam. Sam has also been given names like Square-Deal Sam, Sea-goin' Sam/Sam the Pirate (his name in France instead of Yosemite Sam), Sam-Duke of Yosemite, Riff-Raff Sam, Sam Schultz, Sam Von Schmam the Hessian, Yosemite Sam of Outer Space, K'chutha Sa'am, and many other aliases. Personality Sam is mostly an evil, grumpy, explosive, bad-tempered and loud man. Sam quickly became just as hopeless as Elmer Fudd, though he is more dangerous and only a bit smarter than him. Sam fared no better against Bugs Bunny and was soon to become hopelessly tricked by the rabbit continually. Yosemite Sam, unlike Elmer Fudd, does not fall for the same trick twice. Sam even goes to the point to shoot "Santa" if he did not give him some presents, in the 2015 spinoff New Looney Tunes. In other media Films *In Space Jam, Sam teams up with Michael Jordan and the Tunesters to beat the Monstars into a basketball game. *In Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Sam becomes a manager of his own casino and serves Mr. Chairman of the ACME Corporation (who is the main antagonist of the second film). He tries to obtain a play card and then kill D.J. and Daffy, but failed. He served as one of the five major antagonists alongside Wile E. Coyote, Marvin the Martian, Elmer Fudd, and Taz. *In Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, Sam is the secondary antagonist, though he has more screentime than Marvin. Trivia *Sam's role in "Honey's Money" is similar to Daffy's role in "His Bitter Half". However, while Daffy was the hero of "His Bitter Half", Sam was the villain of "Honey's Money". *Sam's role in "The Fair-Haired Hare" is similar to Butch Dog's role in "Wags to Riches/Millionaire Droopy". Both showing off one of their most villainous deeds to selfishly keep what they want to themselves and take advantage to kill the protagonist (Yosemite Sam to Bugs Bunny; and Butch to Droopy) upon the revelation that the desired prize will revert to the one that survives, but fail miserably. Navigation Category:Male Category:Poachers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Greedy Category:Dimwits Yosemite Sam Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Ensemble Category:Insecure Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Crossover Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Xenophobes Category:Gangsters Category:Gamblers Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rogues Category:Self-Aware Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Revived Category:Western Villains Category:Homicidal Category:In Love Category:Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vandals Category:Nemesis Category:Businessmen Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Envious Category:Honorable Category:Mischievous Category:Thugs Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Big Bads Category:Golddiggers Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Villains Category:Predator